Amourshipping - Beach Day!
by QuirkQuartz
Summary: The group decided to go to the beach for a day, due to excessively hot weather. Serena in particular dresses for the occasion, though she does have an ulterior motive... Amourshipping, Satosere, AASL,Ash X Serena I USE THIS COVER IMAGE WITHOUT SHAME!


"Woooowie, look at this beach!"

While on their way to Ash's seventh gym battle, the group has found themselves in Jikoruke Town, a town known for its white sandy beaches, and near perfect sea side conditions all year round, with only occasional drops of rain every year.

The town was, therefore, a very popular tourist attraction. The town was bustling with life, with people of all ages, and all coming from various backgrounds and regions, here on vacation, or just passing through. On the main streets, there were many stands, trying to make a profit from all the passing tourists. Ice creams, cold fizzy drinks, sun cream, parasols, and electronic fans, all invented and intended to cool off and defend the people from the imposing hot summer's sun.

Ash was sweating from his brow, exhausted and slightly irritated by the blazing heat. Hotter than Kanto had ever been, that much he was certain of. He couldn't stand the heat right now. He wiped some sweat from his forehead using a wipe he had placed in his backpack for just such an occasion. Once the sweat was wiped, he sighed and said, "Oh my word... It's too hot for this..."

Pikachu agreed from his trainers shoulder. "Pika. Pika pika..."

Serena and Clemont agreed also. Even the Kalosians found the heated weather too much to bear. Both of them were sweating also. Serena was cooling herself off by using a paper fan she had made using one of the old blueprints Clemont no longer had any use for.

"Well, why don't we stay at this beach for the day then?" Bonnie asked, looking back at her group as they complained about their heat and sweat. "Come on! A nice swim would cool us all down!"

Clemont usually didn't like to agree with his little sister. Usually, it ended up with them all either dressed up in ridiculous outfits, making videos they didn't want, or just generally being a bother around the place, asking women to be his wife. However, in this case, he did agree with her. He was more then willing to spend a day at the beach, simply relaxing, and getting out of the heat. He simply nodded, signalising his agreement.

Ash and Serena agreed for the same reasons. The two of them were dying to get out of the heat. In Serena's case, however, she had a secret, ulterior motive. Something she had wanted to try out for a long time indeed. Something she had not had the chance to try out ever since she began her travels with Ash and company. "That sounds like fun!"

Ash, on the other hand, just needed a drink before he melted into a skin puddle. He lazily lifted an arm into the air. "Yeah, sure, whatever... Just so long as I don't melt..."

Pikachu seemed to like the idea as well. He ran atop the wall Bonnie was looking over, and saw the beach Bonnie was looking at. Golden sandy beaches, and crystal clear waters. Wingull in the air, and young Wailmer in the water, playing with young children. Pikachu's eyes sparkled. He couldn't remember the last time he had had a full beach day. "Pika!"

Ash smiled at his yellow mouse electric type companion Pokémon. He found the energy to stand up straight and see the beach for himself. It was another amazing sight. "Pikaaaaa~"

Ash smiled lazily. "I guess Pikachu's up for that idea as well. So, I guess that settles it. We're going to a beach for the day!"

* * *

The group had chosen a spot for themselves. It was not far from the water. Bonnie had already enlisted the help of Dedenne and Pikachu in digging a moat to prevent the water from reaching their towels should it reach the groups spot. Clemont and Ash had purchased a selection of drinks for their group, and Clemont had taken it upon himself to produce a cooler for them, throughout one of his many anticipated scenarios.

Ash had donned a pair of black beach shorts, while Clemont had not changed from his usual attire, though Ash tried to warn him he'd end up overheating, Clemont mentioned something scientific or other, and Ash had just taken his word for it and gone straight back to relaxing.

Serena on the other hand, and gone into one of the changing houses the beach had. She had said she was going to buy something to help keep her cool, which had been technically half true, but that wasn't her reasoning for coming to a changing room. She had _bought_ what she wanted, but she already _had_ the main thing she was here for.

She blushed at her ideas. He had bought a pink parasol, which she had placed on the floor, leaving into one of the corners of the small, cramped, wooden room.

She opened up a bag she had, one she had purchased recently. It was white, and had a Pokèball logo on it. She opened it and look at its contents, blushing once again. She was a fashionable person, and this was apparently 'in' right now, but she could help but question why, exactly, it had to be so... Revealing? She had dressed up before, yes, In font of Ash, yes. She remembered her Poké vision video, and her Fennekin outfit. That wasn't much different from now, but somehow, this felt more embarrassing. Maybe out of the context? Serena didn't know, but it was still flustering to her. Still, she had bought it, so she was going to use it.

Maybe she could charm Ash with it... She smiled and blushed a shade of scarlet.

 _"Do you like it?" She could ask, moving closer to Ash, giggling as he blushed. Maybe she could crawl up to him, and give him a peck on the cheek, or maybe..._ She blushed.

Maybe it would be worth it? Heck, if she so much as got a small reaction from him, something like a tint of red in his cheeks, or even him looking at her for a few seconds longer than the rest of the group, that was enough.

She pulled out the clothing she had purchased. It was a dark shade of pink. There was also a flower accessory that she had purchased separately inside the bag, which was also pink, so at least it went with the outfit she had purchased. The parasol was also pink. Everything matched, so it wouldn't be a terrible mix of colours, so that was there. It had been costly enough that if it didn't co-ordinate with everything else, Serena would have been a bit angry.

She took of her red over vest and hung it up. While doing so, she peeked through a hole in the door that her best would be covering. She spotted Bonnie using a bucked and spade, Pikachu using its Iron Tail and a bucket, and Dedenne grabbing little bits of sand with its paws, digging out the same moat. They had nearly made it to all around the spot they had chosen, with plenty of space to spare. She smiled slightly at that sight. She then turned her gaze elsewhere. Then she saw Ash...

Once she saw that Ash had rapidly changed since she had been gone, she blushed and turned around and covered up her blushing face. A silly smile found its way onto her face, covered up by her hands. She quickly calmed herself down.

She then looked back at her outfit for the day. "Hopefully he'll like this..."

* * *

Ash took a swig of the drink in his can and sighed. He finally no longer felt like he was melting into nothingness. All things considered, it was a really beautiful day, perfect for a day like this, which made Ash wonder why there was barely anyone else at the beach. It didn't make a lot of sense that barely anyone else was here. Ash didn't mind so much, but he found it to be strange.

He laid back and let out another sigh, and looked around. "Hey, where'd Serena go?" He had only just noticed her disappearance. He had been focused on not becoming a puddle of sweat and skin.

Clemont looked out through the corner of his eyes, and the scanned the area. "I guess she went to change?"

"I'm over here!"

Ash turned to his left and saw Serena.

Serena was wearing a bathing suit, more specifically, one Ash remembered seeing while in the town. Her bathing suit was two various shades of pink. The top, covering her chest, was a dark shade of pink, coming into the shade of Magenta. To the bottom of it, were strips of clothing were drifting, a light pinkish colour. The bottom half was the same Magenta as the top. However, around her waist was a light pink ribbon, and a bow at the front, under her stomach. In her hair was the flower accessory, which was the same shade of Magenta. In her hands, she held a pink parasol, and smiled at her group.

Bonnie commented on how adorably cute Serena looked, and Clemont gave his approval, though Ash barely paid any attention. He stared at Serena. He felt his chest began to feel a sharp pain. He could feel his heart beat harder, and his cheeks get warmer. He sharply looked away, then kept glancing back, averting his eyes every time he thought he saw her look at him.

'What the heck wrong with me?!' Ash rattled his mind raced. When had he ever found it difficult to look at Serena? Come to think of it, didn't she normally have trouble looking at him? Wasn't it the other way around for... Whatever reason that it was she couldn't look at him for? So what was it now that was stopping him from doing the same?

Did it have something to do with what she was wearing?... Ash felt his own cheeks redden.

What the heck kind of a difference would that make? That had never made any kind of difference to him at all, so what was it doing now?

No way... Now that he thought about it, had he been having this pain in his chest for a while around her now? Focusing on it, it felt kind of... Nostalgic. The more he thought about it, the more he found himself remembering subtle changes in his heartbeat around Serena.

He also remembered his old friend, Brock, acting like this often. (Then again, he couldn't think of many situations when Brock didn't act like this around girls, so it didn't exactly fill him with the most certainty) He couldn't be...

Ash glanced at Serena, from the corner of his eye. She was laughing, looking at the silly things Bonnie, Pikachu and Dedenne were doing. 'Have I... Have I been falling in love with this girl and not even realised it?...'

Serena giggled. 'It's working...'

* * *

Well then everyone, here is Monday's one shot! This is starting to become a thing, isn't it? This was a request done for Pokefrazer and Djsockpuppet (don't question Dj's name, you'll have more brain cells by the end of it)

I left it with an ambiguous ending intentionally. I TRIED to do a confession out of it, but it is quite difficult with this fanfic. I MAY do another chapter on this one day, if I have the time. Don't hold out on hope with that though, I find it unlikely.

So, requests are still open, though let me remind you of the rules.

No lemons.

No gender-bending.

And no outright lunacy ideas. Eg, A trip to the moon in 1964. (I'm not even joking that was a thing. Apparently someone enjoyed Wolfenstine: The New Order) I'll give you points for originality, but please remember I'm the one who has to put pen to paper... Or in this case, fingers to letters on an iPad.

At any rate guys, I hope you enjoy this!

Also, here's the schedule, I think.

Sunday's - One Day Off.

Monday's - One Shot Monday.

Anything else - a bonus for the week.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. See ya!


End file.
